Smieszą mnie frajerzy którzy poszukują recepty na bogactwo
Wystarczy poserwować po internecie by wcześniej czy później trafić na blog jakiegoś nażelowanego frajerka po zarządzaniu, który zaczyna pierrdolić ci niestworzone rzeczy jak to prosto jest zarabiać i tylko idioci nie sa w stanie być miliarderami tych cweli można wręcz podzielić na grupy oto one: 1 Fani Roberta Kiyosaki '''- najczęściej pustaki po chuyowych szkołach, którzy niczym pierrdolona sekta powtarzają te jego bzdury jak to łatwo można stać się bogatym, tylko trzeba przejśc edukacje finansową z jego książek i zacząć zarabiać Oczywiście najczęściej czytają go tumany i cykory popuszczający klocka przy każdym najmniejszym stresie stąd gloryfikacja marketingu sieciowego mlm gość wciska im że wszystko zależy od nich i ze będą bardzo bogaci budując swój biznes wybudować to można kurrwa srracz za garażem a nie kurrwa biznes oni zostają zatrudnieni jako normalni sprzedawcy i to jeszcze akwizytorzy którzy wciskają goowno którego nikt nie chce swoim znajomym i tylko ich wkurrwiaja bo nie ma innej rozmowy z nimi niż przekonywanie by wszedł do niego sprzedawał jakieś choya warte perfumy czy inny towar i dawał mu prowizje ze sprzedaży (osobiscie znam 2 takich cweli i wszyscy maja ich dość a przychody to maja żadne) druga mądrość pana kiyosaki to taka że jedyny pewny sposób zarobku to stanie się rentierem i wykupienie ogromnej ilości nieruchomości tylko skąd studencina który nie ma nawet na żarcie ma kupić sobie mieszkanie? otóż pan kiyosaki mówi trzeba brać kredyt i spłacać go przez wynajem oczywiście wierze że każdy stulej dostanie kredyt, znajdzie frajerów którym będzie podwyższał oplaty w zależności od kursu i z przychodów wystąpi o kredyt następny aż zostanie drugim Trumpem Ten sposób zarabiania opisuje w swojej wymyślonej gierce cashflow (gdzie o dziwo nieruchomosci zawsze magiczne rosną a wszystko inne jest do dopy ) w którą grają pocieszni idioci w specjalnych już założonych klubach gdzie przed partyjka słuchają 2 godzinnych nagrań swojego mistrza jak zahipnotyzowani oddają mu cześć nie było by w tym nic może niezwykłego (w sumie normalna planszowka dla dzieci w swietlicy taka jak monopol) gdyby nie to że ci frajerzy naprawde myślą i wierzą w to ze grając takie partyjki zostaną rekinami xD pewnie gdyby mieli zagrać o tysiaka w pokera to 90% miałoby już padniete psychiki a oni chcą niby grać na prawdziwą kase w kredyty i kupowanie domów xD tym ludziom już dziekujemy jak tylko widze jakiegoś głąba który pisze mlm, rentier, kiyosaki, biedny ojciec bogaty ojciec to już wiem że mam do czynienia z deebilem który rynek zna tylko z gry planszowej. '''2 Wyznawcy mądrości Warrena Buffeta - jako że polaczki to raczej tępy naród który ma problem z kreatywnością więc najcześciej kopiują sprawdzone wzroce wymyslone przez kogoś innego (przklady to PUA dopalacze czy NLP) Co bardziej zuchwali postanowili skopiować styl Buffeta mowa tu oczywiście o inwestycjach długoterminowych, kupowaniu firm nie akcji czy sprawdzanie zarzadu i historii danej firmy! wszystko ok tylko że taki Buffet ma jasno okreslony styl takiej inwestycji i wieloletnie doswiadczenie w wyborze takich firm czego przecietny nazelowany cwel po ekonomii mimo ze przeczytal wszystkie jego ksiazki i ksiazki grahama nie ma mimo to, te goowna po przeczytaniu takiego pseudoporadnika czują, ze dostali wiedze zakazaną i sa już wizjonerami można spotkać na ich stronach hasła typu inteligencja finansowa, ze tylko madrzy inwestuja dlugoterminowo i ze spekulacja to droga do bankructwa i robią to tylko deebile xD niestety aby nawet prbować stac sie drugim Warrenem nawet stratnym to trzeba mieć cash na inwestycje! a skoro mają ci przynieść jakiś wielki zwrot i sa na dlugie lata to musi być to duży cash a ile ma taki durny frajer kasy ktora moze przeznaczyc na gre? 10 tys? 20 tys? tyle to może wydać na kurrwa skode octavie a nie czuć sie profesjonalnym graczem plynacym do miliardów dlatego probuja coś tacy uciułać na szkoleniach gdzie przekazuja naiwniakom te bzdury ktore przeczytali w książce za 50zl lub co gorsze biorą kase od takich frajerów i strasznie nią graja ze skutkiem różnym co prawda czasem tacy probouja coś ugrac z kasy ze szkolenia i najczesciej przegrywaja! ale wtedy tlumacza ze nabyli bezcenne doswiadczenie i bedzie lepiej no bo nie przyzna sie przed samym sobą ze jest chuyowy w te klocki i zamiast wlasnego stylu zarabiania kopiuje styl kogoś innego tylko dalej zbiera ze szkoleń od frajerów i probuje kolejny raz tak bez końca! 3 Przyszli założyciele firm - o tych cwelach to można napisać osobny tekst, ale warto podsumowąc krótko tych mitomanów fantastów! według tych idiotów recepta na bogactwo jest tylko dobry pomysł, a nastepnie pojscie do urzedu i zalozenie firmy xD ICH ulubionym bohaterem bajeczki o bogactwie jest oczywiscie Bill Gates! oczywiscie nie wiedza ze bill zanim zalozyl firme pochodzil z bogatej rodziny i dostal duzo kasy na rozkrecenie biznesu! oni wiedza ze rzucil studia i zarobil majatek bo zalozyl firme! czesto pierrdola o wlasnym biznesie wlasnie tumany ktorym grozi wylotka ze studiów i pełni buntu z żalem do wykladowcow odgrazaja sie ja wam jeszcze pokaże mimo ze ich dochód to tyle co zostanie im ze stypendium socjalnego plus pare stówek z mcdonalda to jednak codziennie snią o tym jak to mózyny beda ich nosić na lektyce ktorym beda placili jak za miske ryżu zagarniajac caly przychód i zyć jak królowie! jednak nie tylko brak kapitału stoi im na przeszkodzie by zostać miliarderem! głowny problem to brak tego bezcennego pomysłu który wciąż nie może przyjśc do ich pustych głów ale wciąż jednak wierza w to ze blysk w ich ostrym jak brzytwa umysle pokaże im nowe możliwości najlpeiej gdy będa dawać komuś bigmaca i cole ale póki co jakoś sie na to nie zanosi i pozostają dla takich tylko sny o fortunie Oczywiscie sa tez inne grupy fantastów ale jednak te 3 sa najbardziej popularne i stanowią najwieksza grupe frajerów którzy bombarduja cie reklamami swoich blogów byś tylko przyszedl do nich na szkolenie by mieli forse na gre czy budowanie biznesu przypominaja troche takich cpunow co zajmuja sie dilerką i sprzedaja gowna a kase przeznaczają na towar dla siebie no i bombardierów z 3 grupy czyli zalozycieli firm to nie musisz szukac nawet na necie bo bankowo kazdy ma paru takich znajomych co w kółko pierrdolą jak to sie kiedyś dorobią I podsumowanie panicza SNK : Święta prawda, dodam od siebie najbardziej pogardzaną grupę społeczną... ... no właśnie, o kim sobie pomysleliście? Pewnie o gimnazjalistach, samotnych matkach, homoseksualistach, ateistach, politykach czy może górnikach? Raczej żaden z was, cwele, nie pomyślał o takim szerokim kryterium dzielenia skurrwiałej ludzkiej tłuszczy, jakiego profilem was tutaj uraczę Najgorszym gównem, ścierwem, ludzkimi popłuczynami i szambem są... ludzie bez wyuczonego zawodu Tak, tak cwele. Nawet nie chodzi o to, że to banda śmieci bez jasno określonego miejsca w społeczeństwie i bez przydatności To po prostu zwykła tłuszcza bez pomysłu na życie, bez pasji, zainteresowań, stworzona tylko po to by zaspokajać najprymitywniejsze żądze Normalny człowiek od dziecka ma jakieś marzenia. Marzenia które stara się przynajmniej częściowo realizować. Tak więc normalni ludzi chcieliby zostać adwokatem, strażakiem, nauczycielem, policjantem, lekarzem czy archeologiem ( ). Gdy człowiek taki odbierze solidne wykształcenie kierunkowe, odbędzie praktykę, zostanie w końcu cenionym specjalistą który nie musi się martwić o zarobki czy komfort pracy. Nie dość, że zwykle lubi to co robi to jeszcze ma z tego profity A cwele bez zawodu? Najpierw krótko, kto to kurrwa jest? Są to ludzie po liceum, bez studiów, ludzie o wykształceniu ogólnym typu ekonomia, politologia, socjologia, chuujologia i inne, nawet specjalistyczne zawody, których na rynku jest tak dużo, że nie mają szans na pracę w tym kierunku Jakie szanse na godne, dostatnie życie ma takie ścierwo? Zerowe. Takie śmiecie najczęściej zasilają właśnie korporacje i urzędy Dla was pewnie znane jako *korporacyjne szczury*, właśnie te z mitycznego *wyścigu szczurów* Dlaczego w korporacjach i wielkich firmach na porządku dziennym jest zawiść, donosicielstwo, szkodzenie sobie nawzajem, lizodupstwo czy godzenie się na poniżanie? Dlatego, że ludzie tam zatrudnieni nie są specjalistami. Są motłochem i małymi trybikami, które można w sekundę wymienić. Takich jak oni, szczurów jest od chuuja i jeszcze trochę. Nie chcesz być prywatnym cwelem managera? To wypierrdalaj, już 1500 absolwentów ekonomii czycha na twa posadę, oni tez potrafią parzyć kawę i robić tabelki w excelu Drugą *drogą samuraja* takiego warzywa jest dumnie brzmiąca *własna firma* Te wszystkie mity o tym jak świetnie i prestiżowo jest mieć własną firmę wynikają z powyższego. Przez poniżanie i nienawiść do przełożonych, warzywka chcą się odgryźć i nie mieć nikogo nad sobą Najczęściej kończy się to jednoroczną działalnością w handlu (przecież nic innego nie potrafią ) i spektakularnym upadkiem po którym wracają na posadę cwela Często rozmawiam z takimi ścierwami i zawsze wyrażają zdziwienie - *planujesz własną działalność?*, - *nie* , - *no co ty? będziesz robił na kogoś?* Dla takich ścierw jest nie do pojęcia, że można mieć fach w ręce i być świetnie opłacanym a przy tym szanowanym bo nie prędko znajdą sobie specjalistę na moje miejsce Kto wychodzi lepiej? Robiący *na kogoś* inżynier z pensją ponad 10000zł (dla was debile po ekonomii to pewnie abstrakcja ale moi znajomi pracujący w Polsce tyle mają i da się) czy jakiś śmieć wyrywający sobie włosy z głowy, nie śpiący po nocy, prowadzący *firmę* przynosząca zysk rzędu 5000zł na miesiąc? A teraz czekam aż zaczną tutaj skomleć forumowe szmaty po socjologii, ekonomi, pedagogice marzące o jakichś spierrdolonych firmach i niebieskich migdałach Najlepiej rzućcie mi tutaj argument, że miliarderzy nie mają ukończonych studiów Chlast....chlast batem w wasze skurrwiałe mordy. Hrrrrrrr tfuuuu w wasze otępiałe ryje wy kurrwy bez pasji, bez miejsca w życiu i w społeczeństwie Szczekać korporacyjne szczury, bite, gwałcone i poniżane przez innego szczura w waszej chuujowej firmie Kategoria:Przegrane życie